Entre deux missions
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Dean et Sam viennent de finir un travail quand Castiel vient leur confier une nouvelle mission mais Dean décide de prendre une après-midi de vacances et essaye de convaincre Castiel d'en faire autant.


**Disclamer:** les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Entre deux missions**

Dean se trouvait dans la chambre sombre d'un motel bon marché. Sam et lui s'étaient rendus dans une petite ville du sud du Wyoming pour régler une histoire de fantôme. Cette affaire s'était déroulée sans accrocs. Elle avait même été plutôt simple. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé les informations sur le fantôme, les raisons qui le poussaient à tuer ainsi que ses ossements. Maintenant que cette affaire était terminée, les deux chasseurs s'apprêtaient à quitter la ville.

Pendant que son cadet allait acheter de la nourriture, Dean rangeait le peu d'effets personnels qu'il avait dans son sac avant de l'endosser et de se retourner. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en découvrant le visage de Castiel à quelques centimètres du sien. Les yeux bleus le fixaient intensément.

-Cass... nous avons déjà parlé de l'espace personnel, hein?

L'ange le dévisagea, cherchant visiblement une réponse à sa question. Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard.

-Oui, désolé, fit-il en reculant d'un pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

-Les démons sont étrangement calmes en ce moment, déclara-t-il.

-Peut-être qu'ils sont partis en vacances, plaisanta Dean.

-Les démons ne prennent jamais de vacances, répliqua sérieusement Castiel. Ils préparent sûrement quelque chose.

Dean regarda l'ange, un sourire en coin figé sur le visage.

-Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à t'amuser.

-C'est l'apocalypse. Le monde risque de disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Nous devons empêcher ça...

-Raison de plus.

Dean se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. En constatant que Castiel ne le suivait pas, il se retourna.

-Tu viens?

D'un pas hésitant, le brun le suivit à l'extérieur du motel. Dean rangea son sac dans le coffre de sa chère Impala puis se dirigea vers la portière avant.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Sam en courant dans leur direction.

-Je vais apprendre à ce cher Castiel à profiter un peu de la vie.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment?

-Ouais.

Le cadet des Winchester leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Amusez-vous bien, marmonna-t-il.

Il partit vers leur chambre. Sans s'inquiéter de l'humeur maussade de Sam, Dean monta dans sa voiture. Remarquant que Castiel ne venait pas, il baissa la vitre.

-Viens Cass.

-Où allons-nous?

Dean sursauta. L'ange s'était matérialisé sur le siège passager.

-Pas dans le même genre d'endroit que la dernière fois j'espère.

À ce souvenir, le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'était beaucoup amusé en emmenant Castiel dans ce bar. Surtout quand celui-ci avait effrayé Chasteté en lui parlant de son père et qu'ils avaient dû fuir le bar.

En regardant Cass, il remarqua que ce dernier ne voulait vraiment pas revivre ce genre de situation.

-D'accord, dit-il avec regret. T'as une idée d'un endroit où tu voudrais aller?

Castiel s'apprêta à parler mais Dean le devança.

-Vérifier ce que font les démons et autres missions de ce genre ne comptent pas.

Ils s'observèrent un moment puis Castiel s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda droit devant lui.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Dean fit démarrer l'Impala et quitta le parking du motel. Il roula dans la ville, proposant plusieurs fois à son passager de s'arrêter mais ce dernier semblait réellement mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? finit-il par demander.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on continue à affronter les démons plutôt que de se promener.

-Tu te répètes là. Il faut que tu apprennes à te détendre.

-Pourquoi? demanda Castiel en se tournant vers lui.

-Ça te ferait du bien de t'amuser un peu et de faire autre chose que tes missions.

L'ange se mura dans un silence penseur. Dean se gara près d'un magasin.

-Tu ne veux pas descendre?

-Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise quand il y a beaucoup de monde.

-C'est nouveau ça.

-Je n'aime pas mentir.

-Quel est le rapport?

Une fois de plus, Castiel se tourna vers Dean.

-Tu m'as dit que je ne peux pas dire la vérité aux personnes que je rencontre.

-Crois-moi, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Je te crois mais je n'aime pas mentir.

-OK. On va acheter des trucs dans ce magasin et on va retourner au motel, d'accord?

Castiel hocha la tête. Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'Impala et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Castiel observait les étalages avec intérêt. Dean prit quelques bières et de la nourriture. Un rayonnage attira son attention. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-T'as déjà joué aux jeux vidéos?

-Non.

-On a trouvé quelque chose à faire dans ce cas.

Dean s'engagea dans le rayon des jeux vidéos. Il prit une console de salon et deux jeux vidéos avant de se diriger vers les caisses de payement. Il paya ses achats puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Castiel le suivait, poussé par la curiosité. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre de motel. Sam, qui était assis devant son ordinateur, se tourna vers eux, l'air surpris.

-Vous êtes déjà revenus? s'étonna-t-il.

-Cass ne voulait pas rester en ville alors on va jouer à des jeux vidéos, déclara Dean en souriant.

Sam reporta son attention sur son ordinateur tandis que son frère effectuait des branchements sous le regard intrigué de Castiel.

-C'est prêt! s'exclama fièrement Dean.

-À quoi ça sert?

-À s'amuser.

Le chasseur posa une manette dans les mains de Castiel. Ce dernier regardait la machine d'un air perplexe tandis qu'il insérait le jeu dans la console. Dean revint s'asseoir à côté de l'ange qui arborait toujours son expression perplexe. Il lui expliqua la fonction de chaque bouton. Quand il fut certain que Castiel avait compris, il fit démarrer le jeu.

-C'est un jeu de combat, déclara-t-il.

-Pourquoi on fait semblant de combattre pour jouer alors que nous sommes en guerre?

La question sembla si incongrue à Dean qu'il resta silencieux un instant.

-Tu sais que tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi sérieux? chuchota-t-il à l'ange.

Le brun le dévisagea, essayant de mieux comprendre son attitude. Dean lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de tourner son visage vers la télévision, le déstabilisant davantage. Ils débutèrent une partie.

-Je n'en comprends toujours pas l'utilité, affirma Cass au plein milieu de la première partie.

-Je te l'ai dit: c'est pour se divertir et penser à autre chose.

-Ce n'est pas une très bonne stratégie.

-Ne jamais prendre de temps pour soi est aussi une mauvaise stratégie.

Castiel dévisagea Dean, se désintéressant totalement du jeu vidéo. Trop absorbé par la partie, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que l'ange ne jouait plus. Voyant que le personnage adverse ne réagissait pas, Dean reporta son attention sur Castiel.

-Tu sais que pour jouer, il faut se concentrer sur la partie et utiliser la manette.

-Oh? Oui, désolé, répondit Castiel en reprenant la manette et en se tournant vers l'écran de la télévision.

Ils jouèrent toutee la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Évidemment, Dean gagna la plupart des parties mais Castiel, après avoir compris le fonctionnement exact de la console, en gagna quelques unes. Malgré le peu d'expression que Castiel affichait, Dean était sûr qu'il s'était amusé. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de jouer, l'ange l'observa ranger le jeu et la console.

-Maintenant, on devrait aller dormir, déclara Dean en s'étendant sur son lit.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

-Ah oui? s'étonna le chasseur.

-Les anges n'ont pas besoin de dormir.

-Ben moi, j'ai besoin de mes quatre heures de sommeil.

Dean le dévisagea, remarquant qu'il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'occupera de ton affaire de démons demain.

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête.

-D'accord. À demain.

-Si tu n'as pas d'autres endroits où aller tu peux rester ici.

De l'étonnement apparut sur le visage de Castiel.

-Merci.

Il s'assit sur un canapé alors que Dean sombrait paisiblement dans le sommeil.

**Owari**


End file.
